


Three Days of Plance

by BlandProtagonist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Requests, Tumblr, free plance fics, pidgance, plance, season 8 countdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandProtagonist/pseuds/BlandProtagonist
Summary: I offered free short plance fic on Tumblr. These are the results.Counting down to season 8 with fics!





	1. Anonymous #1: College Roommate AU

     "Did you get anything done?"

     "Any of what?"

     "Lance, our paper is due on Monday."

     "Paper?"

     "... The literary analysis. Ten pages. English."

     Lance stared at Pidge as though she was speaking in a new language. She sighed.

     "We're in the same class? We spent an hour last week in the stacks talking about this? Anything ringing a bell?"

     He shook his head.

     "Do you even remember enrolling here? Because I'm beginning to think there was a huge mistake letting you even on campus."

     "Hey, I get good grades, scholarships, the whole sha-bang."

     "I still don't understand how you managed any of that."

 

     Pidge yawned, tossing her notebook onto her desk. Technically, it was meant to be a shared desk, but given that Lance never used it, she'd claimed it for herself. In fact, she'd taken over most of the room, never bothering to keep her things confined to one side. Lance, while not a neat freak, usually got incredibly annoyed by a cluttered living space and would clean out of habit. It had become a cycle; she makes a mess, he cleans it up. He never complained, and she had to admit he was her favorite roommate thus far.

     It wasn't always easy, an engineering major and a... What even  _was_  Lance's major? Regardless, their very different interests often kept them on opposite ends of campus. Sometimes it was nice to end the day with just the two of them. Others, like today, were full of stress for either party.

     "So... Hang on, ten pages?"

     "Yes."

     "Due Monday?"

     "Yes."

     He brushed her off. "Oh,  _that_. I finished that last week. Already turned it in."

     "... I really don't believe you."

     "Is it really that hard to believe?"

     " _Yes_."  
     "I started on it. I was on a roll, kept going until my first draft was done. Did the final draft the day after and sat on the thing for about a week before handing it in so I wouldn't forget later."

     It was things like this that _killed_  Pidge. She was, naturally, an incredibly gifted student, and at times, she found her schoolwork to be absolutely exhausting. How could someone who hardly tried fly through so easily? He'd been telling the truth - his grades weren't perfect but he didn't settle for B's, and he'd gotten a full ride after winning a few scholarships. How? Her theories that this college had things rigged just for him had uncovered no substantial evidence. The boy was either good or lucky, and if he was what this place considered good, she should've been seen as a god.

     "So are we still going somewhere tonight or what?"

     She returned to reality. "Huh?"

     "It's Friday night, Pidge. Are we going out someplace or nah?"

     It took her another moment to process what he was saying.

     "Oh! Oh, I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere. It's supposed to rain toni-"

     "Perfect!" His eyes glittered. "I just got this box of old foreign monster movies. They're dubbed over so we won't need subtitles, but they're bound to be priceless."

     She smiled and shook her head. "You and your terrible movies. I was thinking more along the lines of going to bed early, maybe listening to some music or reading. Y'know, relaxing and -"

     "Nonsense. I'll order some food. Whatcha hungry for?"

     "... You're in an awfully good mood."

     "When's the last time we hung out, just the two of us at home?"

     "I wouldn't exactly call this home."

     "Anyway, it's been a while. We're overdue."

     Pidge scoffed, climbing up the ladder onto her loft bunk. "Overdue? I wasn't aware we were ever due."

     She nestled herself into the disarray of blankets and pillows, snuggling up with an oversized plush turtle. There were only a few seconds of peace for her to enjoy before the lanky frame of her roommate came lumbering in after her. She started to protest, but it was no use. He took up most of the bed, but did his best to stay to one side. Laying on his back, he held up his phone for her to see as he pointed out the results of a web search.

     "Okay, so here's what's open right now. We could get pizza, Chinese food, fake Mexican food, authentic Mexican food, burgers and - ooh! Italian. How about that?"

     Pidge wasn't paying attention to the screen. She watched his face, full of ever-changing expressions and livelihood. That was another reason she loved having him as a roommate. Life was never boring with him around. He found adventure in everything, from driving to a store he'd never been to before to walking around town at 2am to chase after frogs hiding in the wet grass.

     "Pidge?" He looked over at her. "You alive or what?"

     "What?"

     "What do you want me to get?"

     "Surprise me."

     "If you say so. you're going to eat whatever I get you?"

     "Sure."

     "And you're not going to whine about it?"

     "There may be some mild complaining."

     "Good enough."

     He sat up, sliding himself off the end of the bed and not bothering to use the ladder at all. She listened as he called in an order for a couple orders of something, and then an ungodly amount of garlic bread, laughing as he had to repeat "yes I'm serious" a few times. After a few minutes, the call ended and he spoke aloud, "Well, Keith got a job, apparently."

     "He's working in food service? Ouch."

     "Yeah, well, he's lucky he found another job to begin with. He's been through how many this year?"

     "Seven, I think?"

     "Too many."

     "Well not everyone has your talent for... What is it you do again?"

     "I work for the school's radio station. I'm practically running the place. How did you forget that?"

     "Like old monster movies from the other side of the world, not many people are into radio anymore."

     "As a communications major, I find that incredibly upsetting, but as someone working the station, I can't blame you for making that joke. The whole system s garbage."

     She made a mental note,' _communications. Communications. That's his major.'_

     "Anyway," Lance pulled a cardboard box out from underneath his rickety dresser, "what should we start with? Godzilla? Mothman? Lake monster?" He shuffled through the likely pirated dvds. "There's even this one where aliens come to earth and fight a dragon or something like that. It's wild."

     "Your taste in films is not easy to stomach."

     "The semester's almost over, Pidge. You can handle me for a couple more weeks."

     She smiled. He was wrong; the new semester had only just started. With her workload, it would be a long and grueling few months. With Lance, she might just survive it.


	2. I Forgot Who Requested this: Suicidal Pidge w/ Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember the exact request but it was something along the lines of: "suicidal Pidge. I want to cry but give it a happy ending"
> 
> And that I did.  
> Featuring Langst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It case you didn't pick up on it, this chapter includes themes of suicide. While not outright explicit, you know what they're talking about. There's a happy ending, but you've been warned.

    "Pidge!" Lance pounded on the door. He hadn't heard any sounds from the other side for a few minutes now.

     "Pidge, please! Just let me in, okay? I don't know what's wrong, and you don't have to tell me, but for the love of crow, just open the door."

     There was a very soft "no". He gave a sigh of relief, knowing she was at least alive. Then he began again.

     "Hey, listen to me, okay? I know things are probably looking really rough right now, but-"

     "How could you possibly know?"

     A sob began to emerge from the silence on the other side of the door. He felt the door give a bit towards him. She was sitting against it. Sliding to his knees, he sat down on his side as well.

     "If you tell me what's going on, maybe I could know. But you don't even have to tell me that much. I know that you're hurting and I want to help. Please let me help. If not me, then maybe-"

     "Just go. You wouldn't get it. Nobody on this stupid ship would."

     "Pidge-"

     "Shut up! Just shut up." The sob returned, heavier this time. "Lance, please, just go."

     "I'm not going anywhere."

     "Just go away! I want to be alone."

     "No you don't. You want something very different. I can't let you do that."

     "Why don't you just leave, you dumb-" She was interrupted by an containable sob.

 

     He wasn't sure when this had started. He'd known she was stressed, talking in her sleep about how she'd"failed" over and over again... No one had thought it would lead anywhere, that it was just simple frustration. But her fixation on her repeated failures during her search to find her family... It had gone too far this time. Lance wasn't sure how far it had gone at all, but knowing how emotional and violent she could get with others, he could only imagine how badly she would treat herself in this situation. He didn't consider himself violent, and he'd seen how far that had gone.

     "Hey, Pidge?" He tapped the door with his knuckles.

     "What do you want, Lance?"

     "Can I tell you a story?"

     "What? Why?"

     "Can I?"

     She didn't answer.

     He took a deep breath. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy in a big family. He was the youngest, and didn't always understand what was going on, or why things were happening. His older siblings each had a special trait. They were smart, beautiful, strong and popular. But the little boy didn't have a special thing like that. He wasn't special at all. Every day, one of his older siblings would do something smart, or beautiful, or strong, or popular, and he didn't have any way to keep up. No one ever paid attention to the little boy. So he tried everything he could to get people's attention, whether it was good or bad. He would break things on purpose, draw on the walls, fight and cry. And as he got older, it got worse. He started sneaking out, hanging around some pretty nasty people, doing things he shouldn't have ever done. But eventually, everyone stopped caring about that, too." 

     Pidge was silent on the other side of the door, listening.

     He continued, "The boy wasn't good at anything. He didn't know how to be smart or beautiful or strong or popular. He thought maybe... Maybe he was just dumb, ugly, weak, and unloved. He thought about it every day. And every day, he felt worse and worse. Sometimes, he would go days without eating. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep. He was scared of being alone. He thought that maybe... maybe people were ignoring him because he didn't matter. He thought if he didn't matter, they'd abandon him. So he sat and watched as his older siblings got praised for their achievements. He watched as everyone else started to forget he was there at all."

     He heard a soft sob from the other side of the door.

     "So... So what did he do?" The voice shook.

     He crossed his arms, as if to comfort himself.

     "He tried to disappear on his own terms. He wanted to be in control, so if no one noticed him, it was because he was doing it on purpose. And that would be his special thing - not being around anymore."

     Another sob.

     "So one night, the boy climbed up on top of his house's roof, and he stood right on the edge, and he got ready to jump off. But then he saw something in the sky. He saw hundreds of beautiful stars, and a huge bright moon, and a plane flying across the night sky. And he decided that he was going to disappear in a different way. He wanted to disappear into the sky. So he got down from the roof, and for the next year and a half, he studied, and studied. He took a test, and when he passed it, he got to go to a school that taught people to disappear into the sky. And that's where he met the most beautiful girl."

     "... Lance...."

     "Yeah?"

     "Why are you telling me this?"

     "Because that boy wants to do anything he can to make sure that pretty girl doesn't disappear like he wanted to that night on the roof." His hands trembled as he stared at them. "When people disappear in the sky, it might take a while, but you can get them back. But if they disappear like... " He swallowed, anxious. "If you disappear the other way, you can't come back, no matter how hard anyone tries. So, just... Please don't disappear on me, okay?"

     There was silence for a few moments before Lance watched the door slide open. The most beautiful girl sat on her knees on the other side, her face red from crying. He immediately pulled her close, and her tears came flowing again. He let her cry until she had run out of tears. She shook with every breath, clinging to him.

     "I'm sorry."

     "Don't be."

     "I jus-"

     He shushed her. "It's okay. You dn't have to explain anything. I understand. Just don't disappear on me, okay?"

     She broke as he said the words.

     "Okay. I won't."


	3. Anonymous #2: Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "For the plance fic... fake dating... blease......i beg you"
> 
> Lance and Pidge decide to work together - make Keith and/or Allura jealous, and in return Pidge gets all the help she needs on her current project. But Hunk isn't buying the whole "dating" thing, and he wants to prove they're lying.

    "Let me get this straight," Pidge adjusted her glasses, narrowing her eyes at Lance. "You want me to pretend to date you so can make them jealous?"

    "... Yeah."

    "And who are you trying to make jealous? Keith or Allura?"

    "... Yes."

    "If you like either of them, just pick one and start talking. They're both single! Why do you need me?"

    "To see which one I have better chances with."

    "Please tell me you're joking right now."

    Lance uncrossed his arms and shoved them into his pockets. "Pidge, come on! I asked you because I thought I could trust you with all this. I could've asked..." He thought for a second. "...Um... Okay, look just work with me here. It doesn't have to be long. A couple 'dates'. We make it look like we're having the time of our lives, that I'm a great boyfriend, and we see who responds. Then we stage a break up. You say something like "I need to focus on my tech" or whatever, and then we never have to speak of this again."

    "And what's in it for me?"

    "I'll cater to your every need throughout the whole thing. I gotta look like a supportive s-o."

    "First of all, just say boyfriend. Secondly, I have a lot to get done, so you'd better keep up."

    "Wait..." He watched as she started walking off. "Hang on, was that a yes?"

 

    The next few weeks were tiring to say the least. Lance did everything Pidge asked of him, and in return, Pidge went on dates with him and brought him up as much as possible when talking to either Keith or Allura. Hunk became increasingly suspicious of them, and began to eavesdrop. Surely, there's no possible way they could be serious about his, right? He had to know for certain.

 

    "Can you hand me that?"

    Lance held something into her view. "This?"

    "No the other one."

    He handed her the other one.

 

    Not as eventful a conversation as Hunk had hoped to overhear. None of them were. They barely talked about each other.

    Strange.

 

    "Hey, you guys have been going out a while now, right?" He pretended to be interested in reorganizing his tools.

    Pidge shrugged, not looking up. "I guess."

    "... Right. So, what have you guys been up to on your little dates?"

    "Mostly just playing video gam-" Lance elbowed Pidge to cut her off. She sighed. "I mean, we play games a lot, but there have been some pretty romantic ones."

    "Such as...?"

    Lance crossed his arms. "A little nosy, are we today, Hunk?"

    "What's so wrong about me being curious? You two are my best friends, why wouldn't I be?"

    "Maybe what we do on our dates is private for a reason."

 

    Hunk smiled to himself. Bingo.

 

    "So you two have kissed, then? A lot by how many 'dates' you've been on."

    The pair both felt their stomachs tighten.

    Lance did his best to look relaxed. "Uh... Yeah, sure. Of course."

    Pidge was almost visibly uncomfortable, and rightly so.

    Hunk had planned it out to a t.

    "Prove it."

    The pair looked back at him, a bit shocked he'd actually said it.

    "What do you mean, 'prove it'?"

    "I mean, do it right now. if you've done it so often, it shouldn't be a problem doing a little peck now, right?"

    Their eyes slowly met, both full of panic.

 

    They hadn't determined if either Keith or Allura were jealous.

    Pidge still had a mountain of work to do, and needed the help.

    Hunk grinned as he watched them.

 

    She laid her hand on his, giving a slight panicked gesture towards Hunk. "Really?" Lance mouthed. "Sure. Why not?" Pidge mouthed back. He glanced over at Hunk again. He was still watching them. She watched as the pair of blue eyes were drained of panic and filled with apology.

 

    "Fine." Lance didn't look away from her.

    This wasn't the answer Hunk had been expecting. "... Alright. Prove it."

    Pidge flashed him an unamused look. "You want proof? Here's your proof."

    She grabbed the sides of Lance's face, pulling it to hers and pressing their lips together. Neither of the boys had expected that. It happened so quickly and forcefully, not even Pidge realized what she'd done until she pulled away.

 

    There was a long silence.

 

    "... Okay. I guess... I guess that's proof enough for me." He stood and headed towards the door. "I won't doubt you guys again." He left.

    "... What the crow was that?!" The panic returned to the boy's eyes.

    She did her best to play it cool. "We needed to keep him in the dark, right? And we already decided we'd do it. What's the problem?"

    "There's no... That's just..." He thought a second. "I just wasn't expecting  _that_."

    "... Was it bad?" Pidge gave a slight grimace at the fact she'd even asked the question.

    "Wha-  _I'm not answering that!_ What kind of question is that?"

    The two kept quiet for the rest of their time working.

 

    The silence gave Lance a bit too much time to wonder if he'd be lucky enough that it might happen again.


	4. Anonymous #3: Plance Family AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "I’d love to see some cute plance family au!!! Lance with babies is my weakness — my headcanon is that they have 2 boys and a little girl! Bless you for doing this 💙💚 "
> 
> This chapter made me so happy omg

    "Reh! Reh!" A pair of little hands reached up, opening and closing. "Reh! Rehhh!"

    The Red lion lowered its head to the small girl, far enough that she could touch the cool metal of its jaw. The baby laughed and tapped on Red repeatedly.

     "Mom, Leah's messing with dad's lion again."

    "She's fine. They're just playing."

    "Moooom!" Another voice shouted from the window. "Dad just broke a bowl."

    "I did not raise you to be a _snitch_ , Alex!" Lance's shout followed closely.

    Pidge shook her head, smiling to herself as she handed the hose back to the light-brown headed boy beside her.

    "Sam, go take that back up to the house."

    He did as instructed, then ran in the house to see what the yelling was about.

 

    She stood, brushing the dirt off of her jeans. She looked out over her little garden with pride. Biotech testing from home had to be one of her best ideas yet. She turned to see her little girl sitting before Red, laughing as the lion ever so gently nudged her. Pidge walked over, picking up the infant and giving Red a little pat before walking inside. Lance had, indeed, broken a bowl, and upon seeing Pidge walk in, was now scrambling twice as fast to clean up the glass.

    "Trying to show off again?" She kicked a stray piece towards him.

    "No!"

    "Yes." Alex scrunched up his nose, sticking out his tongue at his father. In return, he slung the boy over his shoulder and took him into the living room, throwing him down on the couch. The boy squealed and he was tickled.

    "What did I tell you about being a snitch?!"

    Sam ran up from behind, trying to pull him away. "I'll save you!"

    Lance dramatically fell back. "Oh no! You've got me!"

    The boys both jumped on top of him, continuing to mock fight. Pidge finished the cleanup job one-handed with ease that she'd learned very early on in her parenthood.

 

    When the news had first been delivered to them that they'd be having twins, Pidge nearly had a heart attack. Lance, who'd been ecstatic about having kids, was suddenly in panic mode, not knowing if the pair could handle two at once. the other paladins were already a bit nervous about the idea of a half-Pidge-half-Lance gremlin running around, but having two of them at once? There was pure terror in Hunk's eyes, and he had been the most supportive of the bunch.

    They'd, of course, been just fine. The boys were seven now. As fraternal twins, the new parents had each been blessed with a mini version of themselves...  _Almost._ Sam had light brown hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. He was impulsive, but also incredibly patient - which made him an absolute wild card. You could sit and explain why not to do something, and Sam would smile and nod, but the moment you'd turn your back, the thing had been done and he displayed that work proudly. For what it was worth, he did strive to help and make others, especially his mother, happy.

    Alex had darker features, with his father's hair and complexion, and a dulled rendition of his mother's eyes. He was usually pretty quiet, but when he did have something to say, he was overly-dramatic about it. They'd had a hard time distinguishing his minor injuries from major ones at first, as he'd scream and bawl until they'd rush him to a hospital, where he'd relish in the attention. He'd also not fully understood that lying was bad, but always telling the truth wasn't the greatest either.

    Leah was just over a year old. Her features were still developing, and in a way they still weren't sure if she'd look more like one parents or the other. Her skin was almost a perfect blend of the fair and dark complexions of the couple, and her eyes were a dull grayish color, as if her own DNA was unsure of itself. Like most children, she was curious and drawn to animals, especially the ones that would actually allow her to pet them. But unlike most children, and notably different from her brothers, the Voltron lions would interact with her.

They'd had a scare the first time the paladins witnessed a lion take interest in Leah. She was just a few months old, and they'd brought her to the Garrison with them. Hunk had been holding her under Pidge's watch, and the Yellow lion had leaned over his head to, they assumed, see the baby. Since this wasn't exactly normal for Yellow, they thought it to be very strange, but when Hunk turned towards the lion, it quickly leaned in closer, stopping just millimeters from Leah's face. She didn't even flinch. Pidge and Hunk had a hard time recovering from that.

    The next time Leah and a lion met, she was in Lance's arms as they watched the Green lion land. As Pidge stepped out, Green immediately inched in close the the baby, terrifying Lance but somewhat amusing Leah. It became a pattern for them, and no amount of testing could explain why. Neither of their sons had been able to do this, yet the tiny girl seemed to have the entirety of Voltron wrapped around her finger.

 

    Pidge set her down on the floor, watching her fumble along towards the pile of boys. Lance looked over and, upon seeing her, her reached his arms out for her.

     "Hi, Princess." He lifted her up, extending his arms fully, then fake-dropping her a few times until she laughed. Lance was now covered in children, rolling around on the floor with them. He looked up at Pidge and waved her over. "C'mon!"

     She grinned, shaking her head. "I think I'm good."

     "Boys, go tackle mommy!"

     The twins got up and ran at her.

     "I'll give you ice cream before dinner if you attack dad instead."

     They didn't hesitate to turn around. He wheezed as the pair jumped on top of him repeatedly. She swooped in to rescue Leah, but was pulled down onto the pile. They were an absolute mess together, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

 

     The twins were rewarded with ice cream, as promised, and eventually sent to bed. Leah took a bit longer, but she was out like a light once Lance took her from Pidge. He sat in the rocking chair they'd received as a gift from Luis nearly eight years ago, rocking back and forth as the baby twitched from her dream. Pidge watched, absolutely smitten. She'd been blessed with a wonderful family.

     She rested a hand against her stomach, smiling to herself.

     The family wasn't done growing yet.


	5. Anonymous #6 and #13: Confessions and First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed these two. Turned out cute.  
> Anon 6: If youre still writing, plance’s first kiss please <3   
> Anon 13: perhaps.. some.. plance confessions ? Lance confessing to pidge, and her just a red beat shocked mess pLEASE-

    "Hey can we talk?"

     _Not an ideal way to start a conversation,_ Lance thought as he watched Pidge enter the Red lion's cockpit. He'd come up here to spend some bonding time with Red, but Red didn't seem to mind her presence, so he let her board. She sat cross-legged on the floor, tucking her hands into her lap.

     "Something wrong?"

     "Lance... Can I ask you about you and Allura?"

     "What do you mean?"

     "I mean, you two went on a date and then never spoke of it again."

     "Well... I guess neither of us were ready for it. Allura doesn't seem to be over the whole Lotor thing, and... I don't know if I stopped having feelings for her or if..."

     "They were exaggerated because you idolized what could've been?"

     "Yeah. Actually going on a date made it real, and made me realize what I thought I was feeling for her wasn't."

     The pair was silent a few moments before Lance spoke again.

     "Was that it? You going to mock me about it now or something?"

     "No, no. There was actually something I... That I was going to tell you."

     His interest was piqued. "Yeah?"

     Her face filled with discomfort.

     "Is it some sort of embarrassing secret or something?" He joked.

     That made it worse. She stood and paced a bit.

     "... Pidge, I'm sorry- just... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

     "I do! If I don't I'll go insane. It's just... Difficult."

     "You could, like, write it down or show me, or-"

     "Show you?"

     "Sure. I don't know where paper or a pen-"

     He was cut off mid-sentence by Pidge grabbing the sides of his face and pressing her lips against his. 

     She didn't mean for it to last as long as it did, but she wasn't the one dragging it out. 

     They had no idea how much time had passed when she finally pulled away. It had only been a few seconds, but it had felt much longer. It was quiet again as they both attempted to decipher the other's actions.

     "Pidge..." Lance reached for her hand, but she ran from the cockpit.

     He slumped back down in his chair, thinking things over for an hour or so before going after her.

 

     KNOCK KNOCK

     "Yeah?"

     "It's me." Lance's voice came from the other side of the door. Pidge hesitantly opened the door for him, and retreated to sit on her bed. He sat on the other end. 

     "So..."

     "Lance, I'm sorry, I-... I shouldn't have done that. I just-..."

     "Pidge, you never let me say anything back there."

     "...I didn't think you had anything to say."

     "No. You bolted out when I tried."

     She looked away from him.

     "Look, I get it. You were probably scared of how I'd respond." He gave a little laugh. "I don't blame you. It wasn't exactly something I'd expect from you, but-... You should have waited for me to say what I was going to say."

     "Look, it's fine, okay? You didn't have to-"

     "Have to what? Chase you down to find out if you meant what you did? Follow you to tell you that... Pidge, can I show you something? I'm not exactly sure how to say it, so..."

     She shrugged. "I... I guess, sure."

     His approach wasn't nearly as sudden as Pidge's, and he hesitated a second before returning the kiss she'd given him earlier. It was gentle, affectionate, and not at all impulsive. He pulled back, standing up. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

     "I knew what I felt for Allura wasn't real because our date didn't even come close to the time you and I spend together just joking around or playing video games. I knew it wasn't real because... I had something real to compare it to."

     Pidge's face was bright red. A hasty kiss and escape was very, very different from what was happening now. Her heart beat so fast she swore she could hear it, and was afraid he could hear it, too. She'd never felt this weird mixture of happiness and embarrassment.     

     "Lance-"

     He held up his hand. "Nope. I'm leaving you here exactly the way you left me." He pointed at her. "Consider it payback. You have to sit here in silence for an hour and fifteen minutes. Then we're even. And that's right about dinnertime, so it works out nicely."

     He opened the door. "See you then."

     Lance left her the way she'd left him:

     In a blushing red pile of confusion and elation.

    

 

 


	6. Chemistry-Is-A-Forte: Summer Lovers Reunited AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry-is-a-forte: A plance au (This is where it gets oddly specific) Summer romance, then they end up going to the same school 
> 
> Hecks ye

     "So this is really it, huh?"

     Her eyes had fallen, looking anywhere but in Lance's eyes.

     "Hey, hey, hey." He lifted her chin ever so gently, his heart melting when he was graced with another look at her golden brown eyes. "This isn't it. We'll see each other again."

     "When?"

     "I... I don't know. But I have faith. Sometimes that's all you can do; have faith."

     "I'm a facts-based person. Faith isn't really my thing."

     "Can you just try? For me?"

     She sighed, then offered a small smile.

     "Okay. I'll try."

     He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

 

     "And then what happened?" Hunk leaned in, fawning over his new friend's story.

     "That's it," Lance looked a bit sad. "We haven't seen each other since."

     "So what?" Keith was not nearly as impressed. He sat with his arms crossed, giving dirty looks to people as they passed by.

     "What was her name?" Hunk brushed off Keith's comment. "She sounds like she's got some long, flow-y name."

     "Actually, it wasn't all that long or anything. It was still perfect though."

     "What was it?"

     "Katie. Katie Holt."

     Keith choked.

     "Khh - you and - yeah right!" He shook his head. "No way."

     Lance gave him a confused look. "What?"

     "Katie Holt, or as we know here here, _Pidge,_ is not capable of emotions. And she's a teacher's kid, so she gets away with everything. There's no way she spent a whole summer falling all over you."

     "Yeah..." Hunk gave him an apologetic look. "I'm not really seeing it either."

     "You guys... She's here?"

     "'Bout yea tall, light brown hair, golden eyes?"

     "Yeah!"

     "Then yes."

     "You have to take me to see her!"

     Keith and Hunk exchanged looks.

     "Ohhh-kay. I don't think you'll like what you see."

 

    "He really did that?"

     "Yeah. It was ridiculous. Can't believe I let him follow me around all summer."

     Matt gave a slight laugh. "You're the one who insisted on going on a trip alone."

     "Yeah, yeah. It wasn't all that bad to have someone at my beck and-..."

     She stopped upon seeing Shiro's far off gaze. "You said he was tall, dark complexion, blue eyes?"

     "Yeah? Why?"

     He pointed.

     She followed the gesture to a group of three headed their way. She knew all three faces, but one she never thought she'd see again.

     "...Lance?"

     He smiled when he saw her. "Katie."

     She practically ran to him. They hugged tightly, shocking onlookers.

     Keith crossed his arms. "Well, I'll be damned."

     Hunk was choked up. "That's... That's just adorable."

     "Ahem."

     The pair parted, looking over at Matt and Shiro, who were not amused by the display. Keith and Shiro locked eyes, and after a few seconds of that, Keith pulled Lance away from Pidge.

     "Let's go."

     "What-? I-"

     "I know you don't get this yet, but us and them don't mix. They're bad news."

     Lance looked back at Pidge, who seemed to be receiving the same talk from her brother.

     As if they were going to allow something like this to keep them apart.


	7. Nerdy-Messiah: Mistletoe Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerdy-Messiah: For the plance fics thing, again. A cute christmas fic where Lance comes up with a plan to stand under the mistletoe with Allura so he can have an excuse to kiss her but he fails and somehow finds himself standing under the mistletoe with Pidge and they kiss. 🌼

    Lance stood back to admire his work. A small clump of mistletoe hung just outside the door of Allura's dorm. It was just a matter of time before she'd walk out to head to breakfast, and he was ready. Hunk watched from a few feet away, shaking his head.

     "This isn't going to end the way you're wanting it to."

     "Hunk, trust me. I've got it all planned out. I already told her all about the Christmas customs involving decorations, so when she sees this, she'll know what's up."

     "She'll know you're trying to coerce her into kissing a total creep?"

     "Y'know, as my best friend, you're supposed to support me."

     "And as a paladin, you're supposed to set an example for others."

     "Never heard that was part of the deal."

     There was a slight movement beyond the door.

     "Showtime."

     "Lance, I'm telling you right now, this isn't going to go according to plan."

     "Just you watch, man."

     The door opened, and quickly Lance feigned an unaware stride.

     A short form emerged from within the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Allura, behind her, gasped and pointed up and the mistletoe clump.

     "Pidge! Lance! Look!"

     Both of them looked up, then at each other, in absolute horror.

     "No."

     "Nope."

     "Not in a million years."

     "I'm not going to do that."

     Allura grinned. "Come on! I thought you all loved Christmas! What is you say- Get in the Christmas spirit! Honor your traditions!"

     Hunk smirked in Lance's direction. "I told you."

     The princess shoved the two closer together. "You must! It's tradition."

     Pidge grimaced. "So is piracy and scalping your enemies."

     Allura crossed her arms.

     Lance and Pidge looked at each other awkwardly. She sighed. "Whatever. Let's get it over with."

     He was not even half as willing as his counterpart, but after his speech yesterday, it would be the only way to keep up appearances in front of the princess.

     Hunk tried his best to keep a straight face as Lance leaned down and Pidge stood on her toes. The kiss was the slightest peck possible, and the two girls headed off to the mess hall.

     The boy turned, red in the face, towards his laughing friend.

     "I told you! Hahahaahahahaha!"

     "Why didn't you tell me PIDGE was in there?"

     "I kinda wanted to see what would happen. That, and seeing you like this is hilarious."

     Lance glared, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to murder you."

     "Sure you are. Let's go eat."


End file.
